greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Nationalist Wars
The Nationalist Wars, is a series of Rebellions, Civil Wars and uprisings that lasted from May 6th, 3751 to April 9th, 4004 between the Nationalist Alliance and the Multiversial Federation. It started as a series of protest against the new Government of the Multiverse, the Multiversial Federation, but, over time it became a series of Riots and finally a series full armed conflicts. Seeing that if they face the Federation alone, they will ultimately lose the war, which helped push the various insurrection groups to formed a loose-based Alliance to fight off the Federation's Forces, the war ended after the Alliance's Leader betrayed them by sending in his newest lord of the newly formed TransRace Empire and on the same day declared war against the Multiversial Federation which started the Third Multiverse War History What began as a series of largely peaceful protest made by nationalistic groups across the newly created Federation, who all didn't like having their respected nations annexed by the Federation and seek to have a referendum to reestablish their old homelands as independent again. But these protests were often mocked by their fellow people and rarely did these referendums get past 12% of the vote (the highest being 39%), this lead to frustration within these largely peaceful nationalistic groups. To make matters worse, these nationalistic groups started to become more and more extreme, forcing out Moderates out and turning these peaceful organizations into little more then terrorist organizations that sought to gain independence though violence, which, more often then not drove their very own people against them. This chaos allowed for power-hunger tyrants and wouldbe conquerors to quickly gain leadership of some of these nationalist factions, but, all the while, completely unaware of the cruel lords' manipulates of almost all of these events. Individuals Involved Multiversial Federation Presidents *John Sheridan (from * Bail Prestor Organa (from * Howard Ackerman (from * Tyrande Whisperwind * Leia Organa Solo * Luis Santiago (from Members of the Federal Armed Forces *William "B.J." Blazkowicz * Douglas MacArthur * Allison Jakes * Douglas Hill * Aeryn Sun * Jonathan Archer * Malfurion Stormrage * Jonathan O'Neill * Jean-Luc Picard * Michael Garibaldi * William T. Riker * Victoria Haley * Kathryn Janeway * Sir Galahad * Ben Skywalker * Pavel Chekov * Uwlla Iillor * Cade Skywalker * Luxanna Crownguard * Worf * Deliah Blue * Jim Raynor * Cassandra Pentaghast * Mako Mori * Jeffrey Sinclair * Stacker Pentecost * Mara Jade * Sophitia Alexandra * Kyle Katarn * Lyta Alexander * Spock * Pavel Chekov * Urdnot Wrex * Valen (Minbari) * Leonid Zhukov * Vereesa Windrunner * Marian Hawke * Gial Ackbar * Nathan Hale * General Alexi Scott Nationalist Alliance Members of the Nationalist Defense Council (N.D.C) * Elerian Reich * Helghast Empire * Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire * Sylvanas' Confederacy of Independent Systems * Klingon-Cardassian Alliance * Romulan Star Empire * New Separatist Union * Cybertronian Empire * New Dominion * Retribution of Scyrah * New Khadoran Systems * Socialist Canadian Empire * Fourth Reich * Kingdom of Kyrat * One Earth Regime * Terran Dominion Leader of the Council *King Thyestes Brutus of the House of Jingwei * Duke Vladimer Konstantimov * General Ardus Kaine Former Axis Individuals * Eva Core * Kendal Ozzel II * Cervantes de Leon * Nightmare * Galen Marek (serving as a spy for the Federation) * Juno Eclipse (Serving as a spy for the Federation) *Master Xehanort *Toric Antevian * Saren Arterius *Count Dooku *Boba Fett *Cobra Commander *Red Skull *General Grievous *Boba Fett *Vosk Former Alliance Individuals *Thomas Sinclair *Lord Hastings (Sith Lord Darth Hecetus) *Isabeau D’Argyll * Darth Caedus * Thrackan Sal-Solo * Darth Krayt * Zsinj * Steven Armstrong * Judge Dredd * Sela Former Imperialist Individuals *Fuhrer of the Fourth Reich * Fuhrer Beryila * Baron Ugenberg(iron storm) * Vreenak * Valerian Mengsk * Pagan Min * Arcturus Mengsk * Shinzion * Donatra * Kaiserin Hanssen * Admiral Orlock * Maya Echo Visari * Hera Visari * Nero * Jorhan Stahl * Damar * Dukat * Soontir Fel * Sinestro * Maximilian Veers * John Smith * Megatron * Starscream * Galvatron * Soundwave Former Coalition Individuals *Sylvanas Windrunner * Elara (Separatist Elf) (Defected to Federation just before Mission to De'ijkki Earth started) *Helis *Bossk *Tyber Zann *Commander Farsight Former Pact Individuals *Autarch Nicole Oliver *Alexander Karchev *Aleksandra Zerkova *Andrei Malakov *Dasha Fedorovich Members of the Alliance's Military * Skull Face (led the XOF unit) * Darth Talon * Supermen ( led the Justice Lords) * Arkham Knight(led the Arkham Knight Militia) Category:Wars Category:Battles